Un Juego de Tres
by Dany de Criss
Summary: Blaine y Kurt quieren probar algo nuevo, sexualmente hablando. La mayor fantasía de Blaine es tener un trío, Kurt adora cumplir los deseos de su novio. Solo hay un problema: ¿Con quién?


**_¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada me quiero disculpar con los seguidores de EANSEF por no actualizar el lunes, pero es que me fui de viaje (Fue de un día para otro, literalmente) y no pude terminar el capitulo. Voy a tratar de tenerlo para el viernes, más tardar el sábado. No estoy segura si voy a poder subir el cap. 28 antes del 23 porque el domingo me voy de viaje y no vuelvo hasta ese día. _**

**_Ahora sí... Estaba viendo SBL (por quinta vez) y de la nada se me vino esta idea a la mente. Espero compensar un poco mi retraso de actualización de EANSEF con esta idea :D_**

**Este Fic se lo dedico a:** _**Vale,**** Danii, y Jon, mis (pervertidos) amigos de Twitter 3**_

* * *

**Un Juego de Tres.**

- ¿Qué te parecen las esposas? – preguntó el morocho, mientras miraba esperanzado a su novio.

- Mi piel se marca fácil, y no quiero tener que explicarle a mi padre porqué tengo las muñecas en carne viva cuando la respuesta es que mi novio me ató a la cama para follarme. Siguiente. – respondió Kurt, sonriendo al ver la cara de decepción de Blaine.

- Mmm… ¿Chocolate?

- ¿Y manchar mis sábanas egipcias? Ni loco.

- ¿Hacerlo en la cocina?

- Ya lo hicimos, y estuvimos a punto de ser descubiertos por Finn. – Blaine se río al recordar la escena, y tachó de mala gana esa opción de su lista.

Habían decidido con Kurt que ambos querían experimentar algo nuevo, sexualmente hablando. Habían acordado hacer una lista de sus fantasías y ponerse de acuerdo. A Kurt no se le había ocurrido mucho, y ahora estaban luchando con la lista de Blaine, que era bastante larga. Levantó una ceja y sonrió perversamente al leer su siguiente opción. No estaba seguro si a Kurt le iba a gustar mucho la idea, pero debía intentarlo.

- ¿Qué tal un trío?

El castaño abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar al instante. Frunció el ceño, y miró a su novio con interés.

- ¿Desde cuándo tienes esa fantasía? – le preguntó. Blaine lo miró sonrojado, pero aliviado de que el castaño no le había gritado.

- Desde antes de conocerte. Siempre me resultó muy… erótica, la idea. – El castaño levantó una ceja, y le sonrió seductoramente.

- Esa idea no está tan mal, pero tenemos un pequeño problema… ¿Con quién? – Blaine frunció el seño pensativo, antes de encogerse de hombros, cómo restándole importancia.

- Le podríamos preguntar a Sebast… - se calló al ver la mirada fulminante del castaño sobre él.

- Oh, sí, claro. Qué buena idea ¿Qué te parece si después le preguntamos a Chandler? – dijo con tono malicioso. Blaine sintió como los celos le estrujaban el estómago, y apretó la mandíbula.

- Está bien, entiendo tu punto. Solo era una idea. – se defendió.

Kurt le sonrió con algo de malicia, antes de besarlo, sacarle la libreta de las manos, y empujarlo para que quede recostado sobre la cama. Se subió a horcajadas sobre él, y volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más pasión que antes.

- Supongo que tendremos que esperar a estar en Nueva York para cumplir tu perversa fantasía, Anderson. – le susurró contra sus labios – Pero mientras tanto… creo que tengo un pañuelo de seda que podría servir para atarme las muñecas sin marcarme…

* * *

El castaño se masajeó las muñecas con una sonrisa en el rostro, rememorando los hechos del día anterior. Su novio siempre había sido mucho más imaginativo que él en el área del sexo, y a Kurt le encantaba cumplir sus fantasías. Cuando Blaine le había propuesto hacer un trío, se asustó por un momento. La idea le resultaba excitante, mentiría si dejara que no, pero el hecho de ver a Blaine tocando a otra persona que no sea él, le molestaba y lo llenaba de celos. Pero luego lo había pensado mejor… Lo que en verdad le daba miedo era la idea de perderlo, pero estaba completamente seguro de que Blaine lo amaba con toda su alma, y que esa experiencia solo los uniría más. Así que había aceptado. Cosa que había valido totalmente la pena al ver el brillito esperanzador en sus ojos, y esa enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Además de que la emoción lo había vuelto muy juguetón y habían hecho el amor en más de una ocasión. Y aunque ahora sus muñecas estuvieran levemente rojas, y le molestaran, no se arrepentía para nada. Haría cualquier cosa por ver esa expresión de radiante felicidad es su hermoso rostro.

El problema era que la fantasía más deseada por Blaine involucraba a otra persona, y no conocían a ningún gay en Ohio, y sus alrededores, además de Sebastian y Chandler, dos personas que nunca meterían en sus camas. Necesitaban a alguien a quien no conocieran, o que conocieran y confiaran lo suficiente como para involucrarlo en su intimidad por una noche. Tal vez tendrían que esperar a que ambos estuvieran en Nueva York, donde allí podrían conocer a la persona adecuada.

- ¿Qué te sucedió en las muñecas? – la voz de su padre lo hizo salir del trance. Se miró la piel levemente roja de las muñecas y se apresuró a esconder las manos debajo de la mesa.

- Alergia. – respondió, esperando que el sonrojo de su cara pasara desapercibido para el hombre.

Burt levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Kurt tenía la sospecha de que no lo había engañado en absoluto, pero le agradeció que no hiciera ningún otro comentario.

- Claro, alergia. – Kurt sintió como su cara adía, y se enojó consigo mismo por ser tan expresivo. – Como sea, prefiero no saberlo. Se me había olvidado de comentarte que tu primo viene de visita por este fin de semana. – El castaño sonrió, adoraba a su primo. Siempre se habían llevado de maravilla. Ambos tenían ese parecido en su forma de pensar que los había unido desde chicos. – Llega mañana, y ni Carole ni yo, vamos a estar, porque el congreso celebra una reunión. Así que tendrás que ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto. – el castaño asintió, y su padre le palmeó el hombro antes de salir de la cocina.

Kurt se masajeó las muñecas una vez más, antes de sonreír y mandarle un mensaje a Blaine. Quería ver la cara de Blaine al conocer a su primo. Estaba seguro que se iba a llevar una muy buena sorpresa.

El morocho caminó hasta la entrada de la residencia Hummel-Hudson. Kurt, aprovechando que ni su padre, ni su madrastra, ni Finn, se encontraban en casa lo había invitado a quedarse a dormir. Cosa que ya hacía con su suegro en la casa, pero ahora podría dormir en la cama de Kurt, y no en la sala. Además Kurt le había dicho que su primo estaba en la casa por ese fin de semana, y quería que lo conociera. Había escuchado a su novio hablar maravillas de su primo, y tenía curiosidad de cómo sería.

* * *

Tocó el timbre y la puerta se abrió unos minutos después. Se apresuró a plantarle un beso en los labios a su novio, frunciendo el seño al sentirlos más ásperos de lo normal. Se separó y se quedó mirando con extrañeza la cara de sorpresa de Kurt. Repasó con la mirada la ropa del castaño, y su incredulidad creció más al ver el jean gastado, la simple remera negra, bastante ajustada, y la vieja campera azul. Ese no parecía para nada su estilo, y ese peinado también era nuevo.

Se escuchó una carcajada atrás de Kurt y el morocho frunció el seño, aún más conmocionado. Miró detrás del hombro y se sorprendió al ver a… ¿Kurt? Pasó la mirada de su novio que estaba en la puerta, aún con cara de sorpresa, a su otro novio que se reía de la escena.

- ¿Por qué estoy viendo doble? – preguntó sintiéndose completamente desorientado.

El Kurt de detrás se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios, tan suaves como siempre.

- No estás viendo doble, tonto. Él es mi primo. – Blaine abrió los ojos como platos, y se sonrojó al comprender su error.

- Oh, lo siento, pensé que eras Kurt. – se disculpó, pasando su mano por la nuca de forma tímida.

El chico pareció salir de la sorpresa de ser besado efusivamente por un extraño, y le regaló una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su novio.

- No te preocupes, no es como si fuera la primera vez que me besa un chico. – le guiñó un ojo, y extendió su mano. – Carson Phillips. – se presentó.

- Blaine Anderson. – le sonrió y estrechó su mano, notando que estas eran más ásperas que las de Kurt, al no usar todas esas cremas. Pasó al interior de la casa, y los tres se sentaron en la sala. Blaine todavía medio shockeado al ver una réplica casi exacta del amor de su vida. – Son iguales. - Carson y Kurt rieron al mismo tiempo. – Ambos tienen la misma voz…

- En realidad la de Kurt es más finita. Pero se podría decir que sí, somos demasiado parecidos.

- ¿Están seguros que no son gemelos? – preguntó con una sonrisita. Aún demasiado sorprendido.

- Podríamos serlo, pero estamos bastante seguros de que no lo somos, solo por el hecho de que Carson nació unos meses antes que yo. – contestó Kurt. – De chicos no éramos tan parecidos, pero con los años nos empezamos a confundir el uno con el otro. – explicó. – Aunque es muy fácil darte cuenta cuál es cual si solo nos miras la ropa. – dijo con una sonrisita. – Cosa que tú no hiciste. – Blaine se sonrojó, y los primos soltaron una carcajada.

- Kurt me había dicho que eras lindo, pero creo que se quedó corto. Todo un príncipe de Disney. – comentó Carson con una sonrisa, riendo ante el enrojecimiento de Blaine. – Pero parece que no se equivocó cuando dijo que eras muy vergonzoso.

- Solo cuando lo halagan, después no es para nada vergonzoso. – Blaine sonrió, al escuchar el tono insinuante de su novio.

Se desplazaron los tres a la cocina, donde Kurt comenzó a cocinar, mientras Blaine y Carson hablaban de los planes que tenían para el futuro. El primo de Kurt había logrado entrar a la universidad de sus sueños, y le estaba contando al morocho los chantajes que había tenido que hacer para conseguir publicar un revista literaria.

- Los encontré a los dos en el baño besándose como si se fuera a acabar el mundo. – el chico se rió, y Blaine no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciera al escucharlo. Era demasiado parecido a Kurt. – Cuando descubrí que me había resultado bastante excitante verlos y después de que me diera algo de asco ver la foto "sexy" de esa chica, me di cuenta de que era gay y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue llamar a Kurt. – el aludido se acercó a la mesa con una gaseosa y tres vasos, y le sonrió a su primo con cariño. – Me ayudó bastante a procesarlo todo y me dio muy buenos consejos.

- Me alegro de que sea así. Mi salida del closet no fue muy buena que digamos, y no tenía a nadie quien me apoyara, por lo menos hasta que llegué a Dalton.

- Yo tenía a Nuevas Direcciones, pero todavía había mucha gente que me trataba mal. – dijo Kurt apretando los labios. El morocho le rodeó la cintura y lo acercó a él, sonriéndole con amor.

- Pero ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro, dispuestos a pasar por encima a todos. – exclamó Blaine.

Kurt sonrió y volvió a cocinar, después de darle un suave beso en los labios. Carson sonrió al ver la escena.

- Es raro… es cómo si me estuviera viendo a mí mismo besando a otro chico. – comentó con gesto pensativo. – No quedamos nada mal como pareja. – le guiñó un ojo a Blaine.

Los tres rieron, y siguieron hablando de temas sin verdadera importancia, mientras esperaban que la tarta se terminara de cocinar. Blaine se pasó la mano por la frente y se apantalló la cara, el día era de por sí caluroso, y el calor del horno lo empeoraba todo. Carson se sacó la campera, dejando al descubierto sus fuertes brazos, demasiado parecidos a los de Kurt, con su piel pálida, aunque unos tonos más oscura que la de su primo.

Blaine apartó la mirada con un sonrojo, y se pasó la lengua por los labios de forma inconsciente. Trataba de no mirarlo de manera que pareciera que se lo quería comer, pero el chico era idéntico a Kurt y le estaba costando todo su autocontrol. Carson se puso en pie y se posicionó al lado de su primo, para ayudarlo a terminar de secar los platos, ambos dándole la espalda. Blaine sentía como su boca se llenaba de saliva al ver las dos espaldas marcadas, una ataviada con una fina camisa gris perla, la otra con una simple remera negra. Se mordió el labio sin quererlo al posar sus ojos en los traseros de ambos jóvenes, ambos respingones, redonditos y rellenos. Exactamente como le gustaban a él. Apartó la mirada enseguida al sentir como el calor de la habitación aumentaba, y sentía que su pantalón se empezaba a ajustar peligrosamente.

Kurt se dio vuelta y llevó los platos a la mesa, sonriéndole a su novio. Pronto los tres estuvieron sentados, disfrutando de la excelente habilidad de Kurt para la comida. El morocho no podía prestar verdadera atención a la conversación, por estar muy ocupado tratando de mantener la calma al ver a esas dos idénticas bocas cerrarse en torno al tenedor, o al ver como las rosadas lenguas chupaban los restos de mayonesa de sus labios.

El morocho sabía que tenía un gran problema entre las piernas, pero trataba de disimularlo lo mejor que podía. Estaba ansioso por irse a acostar, y poder follarse a Kurt hasta dejarlo mudo.

En cuanto terminaron de comer, estuvieron un rato hablando del éxito de Carson en la universidad, y de los planes de Kurt para entrar a NYADA. Pronto el sueño cayó sobre los tres y Carson se despidió de ellos, yéndose a la habitación de Finn, donde dormiría por esa noche. Kurt agarró a Blaine y lo arrastró a su alcoba. El castaño no dejaba de parlotear acerca de los planes que había hecho para mostrarle a su primo Ohio, y para que conociera a los miembros de Nuevas Direcciones. Blaine lo veía ir y venir, siguiendo su recorrido con la mirada hambrienta. No lo soportó más y se acercó a su novio, abrazándolo por la espalda, restregándose contra su trasero de forma muy poco delicada. Kurt jadeo y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, acción que Blaine aprovechó para atacarle el cuello.

- B-blaine espera…

- No pienso esperar un segundo más, te quiero empotrar contra la cama y hacerte el amor hasta que grites. – gruñó contra su oído, mientras sus manos trataban de deshacerse de la camisa del piyama de Kurt.

- Mmm… es que tengo… tengo el lubricante en mi morral… y está en la sala… - El morocho gruñó y lo liberó.

- Apúrate. – Kurt le comió la boca y corrió escaleras abajo lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas.

Blaine se sacó la remera y estaba a punto de sacarse el pantalón para quedarse en bóxers cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. El morocho se congeló sin saber qué demonios hacer. Kurt o Carson estaba en la puerta, solo vestido con unos ajustados bóxers negros, y se estaba comiendo con la mirada el pecho desnudo del morocho. Blaine trató de apartar la mirada de esa piel lampiña y subió sus ojos al rostro sonrojado del castaño. El ojiazul hizo lo mismo y le sonrió ligeramente.

-Lo siento, estaba buscando el baño.

- Oh, eres Carson… - el chico rió, y apartó la mirada algo azorado. – Deberían llevar un cartel, aún se me hace difícil reconocerlos. – bromeó el morocho, consciente de que estaba más duro que una piedra, y todo gracias al primo de su novio.

Carson le sonrió y salió de la habitación. Blaine se pasó la mano por el pelo, y cerró los ojos. Largando el aire con lentitud. Esos dos lo iban a volver loco. Sintió sobresaltado como una mano de dedos largos se colaba por su pantalón y su bóxer y le apresaba el miembro con delicadeza, comenzando a bombearlo con lentitud. El morocho abrió los ojos y se encontró con la sonrisa de perversidad de su novio.

- ¿Qué pasa Blainey? – le preguntó, mientras su mano le comenzaba a sacar jadeos desesperados. - ¿Te excita tanto Carson? – Blaine sintió como se ruborizaba, y se obligó a tratar de tener los ojos abiertos, pero la insistente caricia de Kurt lo estaba matando.

- Es… igual a ti. – murmuró, gimiendo por lo bajo. Apoyó su frente en el hombro de su novio y se dejó llevar por el placer. – Mi cuerpo no ve la diferencia… - Kurt apretó más su agarre, y Blaine casi sollozó al sentirlo.

El castaño sacó la mano del bóxer y lo empujó contra la cama. Blaine se sintió endurecer al ver esa sonrisa tan erótica en el rostro de su novio. Kurt se posicionó entre sus piernas y se deshizo de las ropas que los molestaban, quedando ambos completamente desnudos. El castaño se estiró sobre él, uniendo sus bocas en un beso pasional, llenó de deseo y amor. Ambos gimieron al sentir como sus miembros erectos se masajeaban el uno contra el otro. El castaño aumentó el vaivén de sus caderas, y Blaine no pudo más que gemir y agarrar las nalgas de su novio, apretándolo más contra su cuerpo. Sabía que los dos no iban a ser capaces de durar mucho más por el estado de su excitación, y también sabía que no iban a poder hacer mucho más que seguir frotándose.

Kurt hundió su rostro en el cuello de Blaine y le mordió con fuerza, ahogando el grito al llegar al orgasmo. Blaine se arqueó y llegó al clímax al sentir como la corrida del castaño ensuciaba ambos pechos. Se quedaron quietos, con las respiraciones agitadas y llenos de sudor.

- Eso fue rápido… - comentó el castaño en su oído, y Blaine no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Lo envolvió con sus brazos, demasiado cansado como para levantarse y limpiarlos.

El mayor no puso objeciones y se acomodó sobre su cuerpo, comenzando a acariciarle los rulos, sabiendo que su novio era incapaz de resistirse al sueño que le provocaba aquello. El morocho sonrió y fue cerrando los ojos lentamente, ignorando la idea que había cruzado por la mente del castaño.

Blaine estaba en el puto cielo. Podía notar como la boca experta de su novio le comía su erección de manera salvaje, haciendo que se retorciera y gimiera incoherencias. Siempre había pensado que Kurt tenía una lengua prodigiosa a la hora de hablar, después se dio cuenta de que con esa misma lengua podía darle un beso y dejarlo duro, en ese momento no había pensado en lo talentosa que resultaría esa misma lengua sobre su miembro. Pero en cuanto habían empezado a explorar el cuerpo del otro descubrió que la boca de Kurt había sido creada para chupar. Y joder, como le encantaban sus mamadas.

Una de sus manos se enterró en el suave cabello castaño, aún sin abrir los ojos. Soltó un gemido y se arqueó al sentir una boca comenzar a torturarle unos de sus pezones. Conocía esos labios carnosos, pero no entendía cómo podían estar en su pecho al mismo tiempo que en su entrepierna. Frunció el seño, y trató de salir completamente de la nube de sueño y placer y abrir los ojos.

Lo que vio casi lo lleva al orgasmo. Dos castaños, uno concentrado en chuparle la erección, el otro lamiendo sus pezones, ambos completamente desnudos, con los ojos clavados en él. Los dos ojiazules sonrieron al ver que estaba despierto y le guiñaron un ojo al mismo tiempo.

Por un momento la idea de que eso era uno más de sus sueños húmedos demasiado vivo, cruzó por su mente, pero una fuerte succión en su entrepierna lo hizo bajar a la realidad. No, ese no era un sueño. Esos eran Kurt y Carson dándole placer con sus majestuosas bocas. El morocho tenía la boca abierta, incapaz de cerrarla, y por ella se deslizaban incontenibles gemidos. EL castaño que estaba en su entrepierna, Kurt, se separó de ella y le sonrió con sensualidad.

- ¿Esto es lo que querías, Anderson?

Pero Blaine no tuvo tiempo para contestar, porque Carson se había inclinado y comenzaba a lamerle la erección, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Blaine. Kurt sonrió al ver la expresión del morocho, y se unió a su primo.

Blaine jadeaba incontrolablemente, sin poder despegar sus ojos de la escena que se daba ante él. Dos ángeles casi completamente iguales chupándolo. La lengua de Kurt se enroscaba en su punta, mientras que Carson succionaba su tronco, ambos como si el miembro de Blaine fuera un manantial en el medio del desierto. El morocho dejó que sus manos se enroscaran en ambas cabezas, disfrutando del tacto de ambos cabellos, reconociendo el de su novio como más suave.

Kurt dejó que su primo se encargara de la entrepierna de Blaine, mientras él subía y besaba a su novio con pasión. Blaine hundió su lengua en la boca del mayor, inspeccionando esa hermosa cavidad que tantos gemidos le arrancaba. El castaño se separó del beso y acercó su boca al oído del morocho.

- Tengo que admitir que me daban celos pensar en que tocarías a alguien más que no sea yo, pero aún así acepté, porque me encanta cumplir tus fantasías. Pero ahora… - miró hacia abajo, y Blaine siguió su mirada, ambos contemplaron como Carson succionaba el miembro del morocho. – es como si me estuviera viendo a mí hacértelo ¿Te gusta Blaine? – el castaño pasó su lengua por la oreja del menor, haciendo que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. - ¿Te gusta cómo te tocamos? – el castaño llevó una de sus manos al pelo de su primo, obligándolo a tomar más de la erección de Blaine en su boca. El morocho no paraba de gemir, y sentía que había muerto y llegado al cielo. Ver a su novio, obligar a su réplica exacta a chuparlo más fuerte lo estaba matando. - ¿Te gustaría tocarnos?

Blaine se vio asintiendo violentamente antes de darse cuenta que lo hacía. Kurt agarró una de sus manos y la llevó a su miembro. Blaine gimió al sentir esa caliente y palpitante carne bajo sus dedos. Comenzó a mover su mano de arriba abajo, mientras su novio volvía a besarlo con desesperación. El morocho sintió como la boca de Carson abandonaba su erección, y el chico se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su pecho. Kurt se despegó de sus labios y el otro castaño acercó su erección a estos. Blaine abrió la boca y dejó que Carson la llenara con su miembro. El morocho gimió y relajó los músculos de la garganta, dejando que el ojiazul le follara la boca a su gusto. Kurt gimió al ver a su novio hacerle una mamada a su primo, y no pudo evitar que su boca se encontrara con la del cuello de Carson.

Blaine abrió los ojos y gimió lastimeramente al ver como los dos castaños compartían un beso fuerte y desesperado. Ni en sus más húmedos y eróticos sueños había pensado ver a dos ángeles como esos besarse. Kurt se despegó de su primo y Carson sacó su miembro de la boca de Blaine. El escritor se acostó en la cama y le hizo señas a Blaine para que se posicionara encima de él. El morocho entendió sus intensiones y sonrió con perversidad. Puso su miembro a la altura de la boca del castaño, al tiempo que él mismo tenía la erección de Carson bajo él. Sintió cómo su novio se ponía detrás de él, y casi muere de un infarto al sentir su lengua tratando de abrirse paso en su entrada. Blaine gimió y volvió a gemir más descontroladamente al sentir la boca del primo de Kurt cerrarse en torno a su erección y comenzar a succionarlo. Blaine abrió la boca y jadeo. Se sentía increíblemente lleno. Tenía la hermosa lengua de Kurt embistiéndolo, mientras la boca de Carson le chupaba el miembro y su propia boca succionaba la erección del escritor.

De la nada sintió como un dedo de Kurt se colaba dentro de él embadurnado de frío lubricante. Gimió y tiró sus caderas para atrás tratando de obtener más de ese dígito. Pronto dos dedos más lo acompañaron y comenzaron a embestirlo con fuerza, doblándose, y tocando los lugares precisos para hacerlo temblar. Sintió como esos dedos lo abandonaban, y casi sollozó ante la falta.

Carson salió de debajo de él, y se posicionó frente a ellos, medio sentado contra el respaldo de la cama. El morocho se relamió los labios al observar ese miembro pálido, algo sonrosado y mojado de su saliva. Sintió como las manos de Kurt lo agarraban de las caderas, y como el miembro del ojiazul se presionaba contra su dilatada entrada. Blaine cerró los ojos y su cabeza calló entre sus brazos, sin poder evitar gemir al sentir como Kurt se deslizaba dentro de él. El castaño se detuvo por unos segundos, para que Blaine se acostumbrara a la invasión, antes de empezar ese vaivén tan poco delicado, y tan enloquecedor que convertía al morocho en una masa de incoherencias. El miembro del castaño golpeaba su próstata de manera perfecta, haciendo que corrientes eléctricas lo recorrieran desde la punta de los pies.

Abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza al escuchar los gemidos del otro chico. El corazón de Blaine dio un vuelco al ver como dos dedos blancos se colaban en esa sonrosada entrada mientras que con la otra mano se encargaba de masturbarse así mismo, mientras los ojos del escritor no se separaban de ellos dos. El morocho no podía apartar su mirada de esos dos dígitos que entraban y salían de su entrada. Sintió como una mano de Kurt se enredaba en sus rizos y comenzaba a embestirlo más fuerte, haciéndolo gemir y cerrar los ojos nuevamente.

Su novio le rodeo la cintura y lo levantó levemente, Blaine vio como Carson se acercaba a ellos y se ponía en cuatro, con su entraba dilatada esperando ser penetrada.

- Hazlo. – le susurró Kurt a su oído, un segundo antes de salir de su interior. Blaine no lo pensó dos veces y se alineó contra su entrada, empujando levemente para entrar. Escuchó los gemidos de Carson, y no pudo evitar jadear él también al sentir como esa carne caliente se apretaba alrededor de su miembro, llevándolo a la inconsciencia. Se dejó llevar y comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, cambiando de ángulos al entrar en él, hasta que un grito particularmente fino le supo a victoria. Comenzó a entrar y salir de manera casi salvaje pegando en ese punto que hacía que la voz de contratenor del chico revotara en sus tímpanos.

Sintió como las manos de Kurt se cerraban en torno a sus caderas, tirándolo hacia la cama. Carson apoyó el pecho en el colchón, manteniendo su trasero parado para Blaine. Kurt obligó al morocho a pegar su pecho a la espalda del escritor y volvió a posicionar su miembro en la entrada del menor. Blaine detuvo sus acometidas, expectante. Sintió como el miembro de su novio se internaba en él con lentitud pasmosa.

Clavó sus dientes en la piel de porcelana debajo de él, tratando de ahogar los gemidos que trataban de escapar de su boca. Sintió como la erección de Kurt golpeaba su próstata, y el vaivén hizo que él mismo se hundiera en la calidez de Carson. Los dos castaños gimieron con su voz tan particular, que lograba ponerle los pelos de punta. Su novio comenzó a moverse dentro de él, al mismo tiempo que Carson se empujaba contra la erección de Blaine. Los ojiazules se encargaron de moverse, mientras Blaine deliraba en el paraíso.

Sentía el largo y grueso miembro de su novio embestirle con locura, tocándole la próstata sin compasión, mientras su vaivén lo hacía enterrarse con fuerza en la ajustada, caliente y húmeda entrada de Carson. Las manos de Kurt se cerraron en sus caderas, dándose más impulso en sus acometidas. Blaine jadeó con fuerza y tomó el miembro del castaño que estaba bajo él, comenzando a masturbándolo al ritmo de las embestidas que recibía.

Sintió como los dientes de su novio se clavaban en la piel de su cuello, tratando de ahogar un grito. Blaine sabía que ese gesto significaba que estaba a punto de correrse, y para lo único que atinó fue a tirar su cabeza hacia atrás y comerle la boca de manera salvaje. Sintió como las paredes interiores de Carson se ajustaban dolorosamente a él, apretándolo y torturándolo.

- Oh, Blaine… - el escritor gimió por lo bajo. Arqueándose, y empujándose contra la erección del morocho.

Kurt pasó su lengua por la oreja de Blaine, haciéndolo temblar. Sentía el cosquilleo de su inminente orgasmo treparle por la punta de los pies, y acumularse en su estómago. Las embestidas de Kurt se volvieron más erráticas, y sus dientes se clavaron una y otra vez en la piel dorada de su espalda.

Blaine envolvió sus dedos en el cabello castaño de Carson y lo obligó a subir la cabeza. El escritor lo miró con las pupilas dilatadas, la cara bañada en sudor y esos carnosos labios rosas entreabiertos. El morocho gimió y juntó sus bocas desesperadamente, compartiendo sus lenguas de forma salvaje, ninguno queriendo ceder terreno en el beso.

Kurt miró como su novio y su primo compartían ese beso tan erótico, y fue todo lo que necesitó para correrse. Mordió el hombro de Blaine con fuerza, sabiendo que dejaría una profunda marca luego. Blaine abrió la boca al sentir como el esperma de Kurt lo llenaba, calentándolo a límites insospechados. El cuerpo de Carson convulsionó bajó él, y su mano se llenó de la corrida del escritor. Las paredes interiores del castaño se apretaron alrededor de su miembro, haciendo que un sollozó escapara de sus labios antes de sentir como llegaba al orgasmo más intenso que había tenido en su vida.

Los tres cayeron en la cama hechos un desastre. Kurt salió cuidadosamente de Blaine, y lo mismo hizo el morocho con Carson. Se sentaron los tres en la cama, con la respiración agitada, sintiéndose pegajosos por el sudor y sus corridas.

- Va a ser un fin de semana bastante entretenido. – murmuró Carson, luego de unos minutos en silencio.

Los tres rieron algo avergonzados, y con las mejillas al rojo vivo. Escucharon como la puerta principal se abría, y los tres se miraron con cara de pánico. Kurt se levantó corriendo y tomó una manta que había caído al suelo, tapándolo rápidamente a los tres. Los pasos de detuvieron frente a la habitación de Kurt, y Finn abrió la puerta con cautela. Les sonrió a los tres, y los saludó con una mano.

- Hola, chicos. – entró en la estancia, y saludó a su primastro con un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Te importaría dormir aquí hoy? – preguntó con una media sonrisa. – Es que vine con Rachel y… - se ruborizó ligeramente.

- No, ningún problema. – Carson le sonrió y Finn le palmeó la espalda en agradecimiento.

El morocho intercambió una mirada juguetona con los dos castaños, mientras Finn se alejaba hacia la puerta.

- ¿Se sienten bien, chicos? Parecen muy acalorados ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

- Jugando. – respondieron los tres.

Finn se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación con gesto confundido. Blaine soltó una carcajada y se acercó gateando a su novio, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Carson para que se acercara a ellos.

- ¿Qué les parece si volvemos a jugar, chicos? – preguntó de manera traviesa, mientras volvía a unirse en un profundo beso con su novio, sintiendo las manos de Carson rodearlo por la cintura.

* * *

**¡Espero sus Reviews!**


End file.
